


Jason's New Favorite Shirt

by RayByAnotherName



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Dick returns from a long day to find Jason wearing his favorite Nightwing shirt. Sex immediately follows for Reasons.Smut, pure smut, with some semblance of a plot. Ye be warned.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Jason's New Favorite Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DDDemosthenes_1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDemosthenes_1986/gifts).



> Prompt: "Dick comes home after a long mission and a sleepy Jason comes to greet him wearing some type of clothing with Nightwing’s symbol and Dick gets all possessive."

Dick was never filling in for Bruce with the League ever again. Nope. Nightwing was gonna be a regional hero from here on out. His shoulders screamed as he ducked in to his living room through the window. 

It took him less than two moments to strip off his mask and the top half of his uniform. He had ice packs strapped to both his shoulders in another two. 

"Dick?" A gruff groan preceded the creaking of his bedroom door. Dick turned his head from where it was buried in the fridge hunting for food just as Jason walked out of the hallway into the living area.

There was something about the way Jason rubbed at his eyes and nearly unhinged his jaw in a yawn that had the air sticking in Dick's throat. Letting his eyes trail downward, Dick licked at his suddenly very dry lips when he saw the Nightwing symbol on Jason's chest.

It was an old shirt that Damian had bought him a few years ago when Dick had retaken his mantle, gifted with a sneer and eyes cast to the side. Dick wore it all the time. It looked way better on Jason though - the fabric pulled tighter across his chest from Jason's broad shoulders.

"Dude, you know league shit is suppose to be Bruce's problem for a reason?" Jason's lips quirked up in a smirk when he noticed Dick's gaze. His teeth bared and his eyes brightened, "Supes and Lady D throw you around like they do Daddy Bat?" 

Dick chuckled and closed the fridge, "Worse." He ruffled his hair, grimacing at the sweat that stuck to his fingers. Dick cleared his throat, eyes rising sluggishly back up to Jason's face, "I swear, without B, they're worse than the Titans ever were."

"Wouldn't know," Jason shrugged dramatically and took two steps into the kitchen. He stopped an arms length away. He smacked his lips together, pulling Dick's gaze intentionally to his lips. "Not particularly interested either."

When Jason tilted his head to the side his hair fell into his face and Dick's brain cells unanimously decided what they wanted. Aching muscles be damned.

Dick sprang forward. Jason laughed against Dick's lips as the acrobat curled an arm around Jason's neck to pull him closer. 

Their mouths molded together. Jason's teeth scraped against Dick's plump bottom lip. Dick's tongue slid across the roof of Jason's mouth, the tip gliding over the ridges and valleys until Jason shuddered. 

"Care to help me with a few muscle aches?" Dick asked, voice breathy, as he moved to kiss along Jason's jaw. He nipped at the earlobe, tongue slipping into the crevice behind the ear as Dick teased the ridge of cartilage with his teeth. 

Jason chuckled, low and deep in his chest. It rumbled upward as Dick traced a finger over the edge of the Nightwing signal on Jason's chest. "Which muscles we talking about?" Jason gripped Dick's waist, fingers twitching to squeeze. 

The ice packs strapped on Dick's shoulder reminded Jason why he shouldn't get too rough, but as Dick's mouth moved down his neck the temptation grew. 

"Haven't decided yet…" Dick kissed Jason's collarbone once, twice, three times through the fabric of the shirt as he looked through his lashes up at Jason's ticking jaw. Jason swallowed, hard. Dick grinned, "Got a preference?" 

"Always," Jason's eyes flickered down to Dick's bare chest. His fingers slid over Dick's waist to the bunched up fabric hanging from his hips. 

The fabric slipped easily over Dick's bare bottom as Jason sunk to his knees. Dick stared down at the sight of Jason, Nightwing shirt tight across his chest, with Dick's cock pulling his lips tight as he took it in his mouth. 

Jason didn't waste time taking Dick in completely, swallowing around the head as it hit the back of his mouth. Dick made a soft mewling noise as Jason curled his tongue around the shaft. He bobbed his head and ran his hands back up Dick's smooth legs to cup his ass. 

"Jay!" Dick gasped, hips thrusting involuntarily. Jason swallowed him deeper and then pulled back till he had just the tip resting on his tongue. 

Dick laced his fingers into Jason's hair as Jason began to lick him like a lollipop. Jason dipped his head lower, moving closer to run his tongue down the shaft to Dick's balls. A few swipes from Jason's tongue and Dick's legs began to tremble. 

It was quite a sight to see the mighty Red Hood with precum on his lips and Dick's symbol on his chest. 12 hours fighting to save the planet had left him sore and whiny, but this... Jason Todd was about to have Dick Grayson crumbling to pieces on the kitchen floor. 

"Stop." Dick pulled on Jason's hair. The younger man blinked up at him, mouth still open and eyes blown wide with want. Dick ran his thumb over Jason's lip, "I want more than a quick blowjob tonight." 

Jason's eyes narrowed, his tongue darted out to lick the precum from his lips. Dick brushed his thumb along Jason's bottom lip slowly, pressed on the muscle to watch Jason's mouth begin to water. Jason responded by clamping his lips on it, sucking lightly. Dick twitched in response, his erection throbbed. 

"I wanna watch you come apart…" Dick explained, voice breathless as his eyes moved from Jason's lips to his chest, "  
…and I wanna watch you do it in that shirt."

The bedroom wasn't far, but neither Dick nor Jason was known for their patience. And Dick was already naked, so it was only fair for him to strip Jason as he went. 

"If I sprain or break something, you're explaining it to Alfred," Jason warned as Dick tugged him through the threshold with his pajama pants still around his ankles. A quick shake of each foot had the cotton trip traps officially becoming a problem for later Jason. 

Dick hummed, lips still firmly attached to Jason's neck as he maneuvered Jason towards the bed. Another step and a quick shove…

Jason huffed as his back collided with the mattress, but he was smiling. Dick leaned over him, a knee between Jason's legs and hands firmly grasping Jason's shoulders. 

"So…" Jason smirked as Dick's eyes trailed over his half-naked form, gaze flickered back to the blue symbol on his chest, "…you got me where you want me yet, Grayson?" 

"Almost," Dick's lips quirked as his hands moved slowly down Jason's sides, fingers skimming beneath his shirt to raise goosebumps on Jason's skin. 

Each shiver of Jason's spine had Dick's blood pumping faster until his fingers grazed over thick thighs. His touch moved under, hand grasping one of Jason's legs to pull it up. 

Jason hooked his leg over Dick's shoulder as the man ducked his head. A slim finger pressed against his hole as Dick bit into the flesh of Jason's thigh. 

"Cheater!" Jason groaned as Dick's mouth moved lower, slowing as he neared the erection pressed against Jason's stomach. When Dick stood without laying his lips on his cock, Jason growled, "Where the fuck-"

"Lu-be!" Dick sang with laughter as he grabbed a bottle from the top drawer of his dresser. Jason huffed again, throwing his head back as he waited for Dick to return. 

A warm, slick finger sliding into him signalled just that. Dick grinned as Jason sucked in a breath. He tugged Jason's leg back over his shoulder as he pushed a second finger inside. 

"Fuck!" Jason's fingers dug into the sheets as Dick lowered his mouth over his cock. He hummed around the shaft, hollowing his cheeks. Jason's ass tightened around Dick's fingers in response and a strangled gasp spilled from his lips, followed quickly by another curse.

Vigilante work was long hours and it was obvious from Jason's sensitivity that Dick had been neglecting him. He popped his lips as he released Jason's dick. It was time to give Red Hood his undivided attention.

With his fingers pumping slowly in and out of Jason's ass, Dick began licking down from the tip of his cock to the base in small increments. He kept it sloppy, his mouth never fully closing around the shaft as he kissed it. 

Jason was panting. The leg not hooked over Dick's shoulder was bent, heel digging into the mattress. The only thing keeping him still was Dick's hand firmly pressing his hip down. 

"If you don't add another fucking finger I will-" 

A moan cut Jason's sentence short as Dick did as he was asked. Dick slid his tongue over the line between Jason's balls, diving lower. The tip of his tongue touched the rim of Jason's hole and his fingers curled inside. 

"Dick!" Jason's back arched as three fingers were replaced by a writhing tongue. 

With both hands Dick took hold of Jason's thighs and began spreading his legs farther. His tongue slid deep as Dick clamped his mouth over Jason's hole with each thrust. His lips sealed around the rim and his nose rubbed against the skin just beneath Jason's balls. He nuzzled them as he withdrew his tongue to swipe over the rim after each thrust. 

Every time Dick earned himself more little gasps and grunts from Jason. 

"Will you just fuck me already?!" Jason's words were half growl, half reluctant beg. Dick took one last swipe, relishing the little moan Jason muffled with his arm. 

"I could…" Dick rose up, eyes grazing over the man spread out before him. Jason was nearly starfished on the bed, chest rising rapidly and head tilted back. Jason's long neck was littered with his earlier marks and the blue of Nightwing's symbol rose with every panting breath. "…but will I?"

Dick leaned down, placing his knee carefully to press softly up on Jason's throbbing erection. His own cock ached from neglect. Dick continued to ignore it as he watched Jason's chin snap down. The glare leveled at Dick was vicious. 

"Alright," Dick shifted, swiftly claiming Jason's lips in a searing kiss. Jason's arms snapped up, fingers slipping into Dick's hair as Dick reached for the lube again. 

It was a wonder that Dick didn't cum the second he touched himself to coat his cock in a thick layer of lube. It was even more miraculous that he didn't come when he pushed into Jason. 

Dick held Jason's trembling thighs up and out as he slid deeper. Jason arched his back and Dick leaned away, mouth hanging open, to watch his lover writhe against the sheet. 

He wanted the whole picture. All of it. His own saliva trickling from Jason's lips, his symbol stretched and deformed by heaving breaths and twitching muscles. It was the most beautiful sight Dick had ever seen.

Once he was sheathed to the hilt inside Jason, he paused. Jason hooked both his heels over Dick's shoulders, ankles latching together behind his back. Dick slid his hands over Jason's skin like feathers over tense muscles. Every muscle tightened as one and Dick groaned.

"You gonna move at some point, boy wonder?" Jason's voice cracked as he tried to move against Dick. His ass cheeks collided with Dick's firm thighs. So Dick obliged him and began to thrust in and out.

Slow and deep thrusts that have Jason arching into an angle that is wholly unpleasant for his neck, but have Dick hitting the perfect spot each time. Jason pushed back against him, pushing the pace faster and rougher until Dick was thrusting wildly and Jason was crying out with every one of them. 

Jason clawed for purchase against Dick until he was practically bent in half. He clung to Dick's shoulders as Dick continued to thrust straight into him, up in to him. 

Every movement rubbed Jason's erection between them. Soft cotton and sweaty skin encompassing him until he orgasms, splattering cum across Dick's chest and all over the Nightwing shirt. 

Dick pressed Jason back into the mattress as his orgasm took hold of him. Dick continued to thrust as Jason's hole tightened around him. With every twitch of Jason's muscles, Dick felt himself coming closer. It only takes two more before he's collapsing atop Jason. 

Inside Jason could feel Dick's cock twitching as he emptied himself into Jason's ass. Dick started to nuzzle against his neck, mumbling sleepily about showers and having the morning shift.

"If I'd known this shirt would be this effective…" Jason drawled as he dragged his fingers through Dick's hair, "…I'd have worn it weeks ago."


End file.
